A Tale
by xRestlessme
Summary: Three drabbles with Hermione/Draco. Rated K - T
1. Prince

**title:** Prince  
**character/pairing:**Hermione/Draco** rating:** K+  
**author's notes/warnings:** Done for a Secret Santa LJ

* * *

He was an unreal prince, right out of her favorite fairytale.

Porcelain skin (he was a doll) and feathery hair slicked back. She clutched a brand new book to her chest, feeling so suddenly out of place.

She was a regular, old girl bordering on the edge of adulthood, surrounded by real wizards and witches.

Walking towards the roaring train, she smiled back at her worried parents.

She didn't want them to be frightened for her, this was an _exciting_ adventure that not every girl got to embark on.

Climbing onto the train, she blushed.

The _prince_ was right before her, narrowed eyes studying the crazed tangle of knots, curls, and waves.

Taking a deep breath, she extended her hand.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," she murmured, excitement creeping into her voice.

He glanced down at her extended hand, mouth twitching down in a sour frown. Dark grey eyes look up at her, and she can't stop her breath from hitching.

The moments seem to pass in slow hours, and she lets her hand drop, feeling embarrassed. The wizard in front of her finally smirks at her discomfort and leans forward impossibly close.

The distance is unsettling, and she steps back, back hitting the wall with a thud. He doesn't stop walking closer, and the young girl has a feeling between fear and something else that curls in her gut.

She doesn't understand how no one seems to want to inter, as if this little boy has so much power.

"It's no pleasure to meet a mudblood. In fact, it's quite terrifying; I hadn't thought the wild rat rumors were true. But then again, one can tell by the nest on your head," he drawls in a low voice, quiet enough to be heard only by her.

Just as quickly as she can blink, his hand runs through her hair and then he is walking away, already flanked by two larger blokes.

Confused and crushed, she watches him go, wondering what a _mudblood_ is?

"That's only Draco Malfoy, no need to be worried by him. My grandmum always says their family will be going down sooner then later. Neville Longbottom, you wouldn't mind helping me look for my toad?" questions a rather nervous and fast-talking boy.

Startled, she looked over at him, with a strained smile.

Where, oh where were those nice princes?

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review.**


	2. Kill

**title:** Kill  
**character/pairing: **Hermione/Draco  
**rating:** T  
**author's notes/warnings: **Very AU for the fact that this couple never happened.

* * *

It's positively impossible.

No one would have ever imagined it, and at times neither can she.

Leaning over him, she kisses soft blonde hair with sincerity.

He doesn't have to do this, doesn't have to leave her.

She knows she can convince him, because isn't that why he needs her to love him?

"I'll hide you away. The world will cease to know you've ever existed. I can do it," she murmurs, watching him bit his lip.

It's easier to convince him that she has that much power.

One day she'll be able to convince even herself of the well-crafted lie. She's supposed to be a genius.

Why can't she stop him?

"You can't do that…you'd never find me," he sleepily suggests, skin paler then usual.

He thinks she's simply joking, but she's not.

She'd give up magic to save him, she would do it.

Wiping at her eyes, she doesn't want him to see her feelings betray her.

Grey eyes study her under the candlelight, and he's serious.

"I'm not going to have my mum die just to be with you," he whispers in the hard silence.

It's true; he'd do anything for her.

But he'd do more for his mum, she thinks.

Isn't that the type of bloke she wants? One who would give up his life to say someone he loves?

So why isn't he going to save her.

"You won't be able to come back. We'll hunt you until you're dead. I'll do it," she promises voice angry.

He leans up on his elbows, lips pressing into hers.

"I'll be waiting," he sighs.

He will be.

And she'll be the one to kill him.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review! (It's polite).**


	3. Nothing

**title:** Nothing  
**character/pairing: **Hermione/Draco  
**rating:** T  
**author's notes/warnings: **Very AU for the fact that this couple never happened. :)

* * *

She's no naïve girl anymore.

Gone is the sweet look on life, replaced by the sad and horrible truth.

Wand in hand, she slowly pulls herself up, feeling for broken bones that she knows are there.

Blood drips in unhurried rivets down her face, from a wound she hadn't known was made. Murmuring a healing spell, she feels the skin stitch itself back up, but there's never any pain.

She supposes that's both the good and bad thing about magic, the amount of pain one can inflict.

He's used no magic to inflict numerous amounts of pain, to both body and mind.

Leaning against the broken doorway, she looks out into the darkness waiting for her.

It's terrifying and the long-lost girl in her screams for a prince to come and rescue her (because she's afraid she won't make it).

Smoothing back wild curls and knots, she takes off at a hurried pace, eyes darting from shadow.

She can still remember the feel of the dagger at her throat and the fear it gave her, the way her heart skipped a beat.

"Come here, it's safe," murmurs a hidden voice and a hand is at her elbow, pulling her into those forbidden shadows.

Eyes widen as she can not see, wall presses into her back painfully so.

Lips press into hers, scared and urgent.

Hands curl in her hair, roughly grabbing strands. Her wand falls out of her hand, and she is suddenly a child in his hands.

The darkness looms over them and she returns the emotions, the fear of death so close by.

There's a sharp pain when his hand trails under the torn shirt that she always wears; a broken rib.

Excitement curls in her stomach, fueled by some other emotion that blooms within her.

He was wrong, it's not safe here. These feelings are dangerous and so are the hands slowly slipping over all of her.

Her breath hitches, and she struggles to step back, but the wall is just a painful reminder that she won't be able to move back.

"Perhaps being a mudblood has its advantages such as how they don't care if they're kissed by strangers," he murmurs into her neck, nose smashed into the tanned skin.

She can't reply, doesn't speak because in a few moments, her whole life can end and that's the only thing running through her mind. The only thought she can even comprehend as his lips travel further down her neck and all thought is erased.

Tripping over some unknown object, she falls to the ground. The stranger follows, holding himself above her and light shines on the object.

Her scream is muffled as a pale hand covers her lips. The still body of a Hogwarts student stares back up at her, and she's so disgusted.

Why the hell is she here, snogging some unknown stranger, who could very well be the Death eater who had killed this poor student?

"I'll protect you, don't look," he whispers, almost kindly.

She can very well recognize the low murmur for whom it really is, and not a drop of fear forms. She's thankful that finally someone is there to shield her eyes from the wrong all around her.

"I trust you," she replies.

She's always trusted him, from the moment they first met.

From the moment they'd first kissed after her tearful confession before the Yule Ball.

He had come back, or he hadn't come back at all, the thought didn't faze her as she heard his breath hitch.

She wasn't a naïve girl anymore and she didn't believe in princes anymore.

One didn't have to when the world was falling apart all around them and they had someone to grasp onto.

The hand falls from her eyes, and she's staring into dark grey.

His voice cracks as he speaks, she's heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Green light fills her mind and nothing at all fills it anymore.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review! It's polite.**


End file.
